greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Knox
Dr. A. Knox is an attending anesthesiologist at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. History Drew McNeil When Drew McNeil needed surgery, Knox was on the surgical team. When Alex asked if Drew was under, Knox said that he was. ("Slow Night, So Long") Jason Paiz When Jason Paiz was rushed to the OR after falling 100 feet into a ravine, Knox was in the surgery. ("Adrift and at Peace") Bailey's Surgery When Bailey was operating and live-tweeting, Knox was in the surgery. He helped keep the patient stable while she took the pancreas to Tacoma Methodist to get islet cells to help the patient. ("Don't Deceive Me (Please Don't Go)") Oliver Richter When Oliver Richter was rushed into emergency surgery, Knox was the anesthesiologist on the case. ("Golden Hour") Henry's Heart Mass When Henry Burton had a mass near his heart, Knox was on his surgery. ("This is How We Do It") Callie's Accident After Callie and Arizona were in a car accident while Callie was pregnant, Knox was the anesthesiologist who worked on her. He was scolded when her anesthesia was too light and she was awake as they prepared to operate. ("Song Beneath the Song") Ed Beckert Ed Beckert was in surgery to have his probe injected for Derek's Alzheimer's trial, but they were all shocked when he had a heart attack and died before they could even get started. ("It's a Long Way Back") Leon Dr. Knox was on the surgical team of Leon, who was impaled by several metal bars after the wind caused him to fall at a construction site. There was some danger of explosion as the sparks of the grinding metal could combust the oxygen in the OR, but the doctors come up with a relatively safe plan to cut the bars. ("Readiness is All") Emily Jensen When Emily Jensen needed a c-section to deliver her baby at 28 weeks, Knox was her anesthesiologist. When she started bleeding heavily, Graham Maddox told Arizona she'd gone through two or three units of blood and Knox corrected that she'd actually had eight. ("Could We Start Again, Please?") Tess When Tess fell while rock climbing, Dr. Knox was her anesthesiologist. When she became unstable, he checked her pupils and said they were dilated and non-responsive. ("I Am Not Waiting Anymore") Relationships Familial Dr. Knox has a sister, whose house was located near Meredith's House. At some point in her life, she wanted to sell the house. Dr. Knox and Derek suggested that Cristina and Owen buy it, as they were looking for their own house, but they decided to buy the firehouse instead. ("Can't Fight Biology") Career Dr. A. Knox is an anesthesiologist at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. Notes and Trivia *There is also a season one character named Dr. Knox. *He was mentioned in Perfect Storm when Derek said that he was on standby in case Meredith needed drugs to help her through giving birth. Gallery 6x01DrKnox.png|Good Mourning 6x04DrKnox.png|Tainted Obligation 7x09DrKnox.png|Slow Night, So Long 7x10DrKnox.png|Adrift and at Peace 7x13DrKnox.png|Don't Deceive Me (Please Don't Go) 7x15DrKnox.png|Golden Hour 7x17DrKnox.png|This is How We Do It 7x18DrKnox.png|Song Beneath the Song 7x19DrKnox.png|It's a Long Way Back 807Dr.Knox.png|Put Me In, Coach 811Dr.Knox.png|This Magic Moment 817Dr.Knox.png|One Step Too Far 820Dr.Knox.png|The Girl with No Name 9x07DrKnox.png|I Was Made for Lovin' You 9x22DrKnox.png|Do You Believe in Magic 9x23DrKnox.png|Readiness is All 10x01DrKnox.png|Seal Our Fate 10x06DrKnox.png|Map of You 10x09DrKnox.png|Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word 10x22DrKnox.png|We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together 11x07DrKnox.png|Could We Start Again, Please? 12x15DrKnox.png|I Am Not Waiting Anymore 12x18DrKnox.png|There's a Fine, Fine Line Appearances Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S5 Characters Category:GA S6 Characters Category:GA S7 Characters Category:GA S8 Characters Category:GA S9 Characters Category:GA S10 Characters Category:GA S11 Characters Category:GA S12 Characters Category:Doctors Category:Stubs